poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (codename Spectre 5) was a young female human Mandalorian and the weapons expert of the Ghost crew. Who is a 16-year-old Mandalorian graffiti artist, Imperial Academy dropout and a former bounty hunter with expert knowledge of weapons and explosives. As a member of the Ghost crew, she acts as their chief mechanic, and is presumably Ezra's love interest. Bio Personality Like the rest of her crew, Sabine was sympathetic to victims of the Empire. Her past with the Empire led to a strong hatred towards the Imperials. Aboard the Ghost, Sabine was considered the "daughter" of the bunch. She looked up to Hera and Kanan, and thought of Zeb as an older brother and Ezra as an adorable younger younger brother. However, Sabine tended to ignore Ezra's signs of affection towards her, considering him just a good friend. Sabine was also a skilled graffiti artist, a skill she implemented into most of her missions. In addition to simply spraying Imperials, Sabine also made use of "paint bombs", which she would occasionally rig to Imperial vehicles.Additionally, Sabine was capable of using the Ghost's cannons. Her past and age has molded her into a fierce rebel but also left with trust issues. This caused a slight row between her and Hera until the Twi'lek convinced Sabine to have faith in her and Kanan despite their secrets, about which they, for the most part, keep Sabine in the dark. This stemmed from her time in the Imperial Academy, where she had blindly taken orders in a setting where she wasn't allowed to ask questions, something she described to be a nightmare. Main Weaponry * 2 customized WESTAR-35 Heavy Blaster Pistols * Darksaber Skills Marksmanship Sabine is skilled enough with blasters to wield two simultaneously and shoot multiple targets down and is trusted enough to be the gunner of the Ghost. Sabotage Sabine is an excellent saboteur, using explosives and knowing when and where to strike, and bring down her targets, whether they're tie fighters, buildings, etc., as well as to make excellent distractions. Explosives Sabine makes use of explosives as a saboteur, but also uses bombs that yield varying effects, such as her paint-bombs, smoke-bombs, EMPs, and even fireworks. She also uses bombs with remote detonation or proximity-sensors. Artist Sabine expresses herself with anti-imperial graffiti, and custom paints her gear. She always leaves her mark on her exploits, usually with a bomb hidden in the artwork. Her skills as an artist are exquisite enough that Lando Calrissian offered to buy some samples of her work. Imperial Academy training Sabine trained in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore and actually learned a great deal in various subjects, such as Imperial workings in military, their arms and weapons, some alien languages, and more, making her a valued member of the crew of the Ghost. She is also quite athletic, able to use acrobatics to easily dodge and evade her enemies though whether this comes from training at the academy or her Mandalorian background is unclear. Trivia *Sabine Wren will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Sabine Wren will meet Brian Griffin, Sylveon and their friends and family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Sabine Wren will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Sabine Wren guest stars in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Samug, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *Sabine Wren returns in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interests Category:Artists Category:Weapon Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser-Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Explosive Experts Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Darksabermen Category:Bombers Category:Shotgunners Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Tiya Sircar Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies